Electronic devices may have heatsinks, speakers, and other components. Certain devices may include additional components, such as microphones, lighting, and so forth. However, devices may be bulky and/or have large footprints. Certain devices may be located in areas of limited space. As a result, devices with reduced footprints and/or smaller form factors, while maintaining functionality, may be desired.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may encompass, depending on the context, a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.